Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electrified vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain of an electrified vehicle is typically equipped with a battery pack having battery cells that store electric power for powering the electric machines. The battery cells may be charged prior to use. The battery cells may be recharged during a drive via regenerative braking or the internal combustion engine.
In some electrified vehicles, such as PHEVs, a charger is used to communicate power from a wall source to the battery cells of the electrified vehicle when the vehicle is parked.